Todd Haberkorn
Todd Michael Haberkorn (born August 16, 1982 in Arlington, Texas) is an actor, voice actor, ADR director and script writer. He's known for voicing: Allen Walker in D.Gray-man, Hikaru Hitachin in Ouran High School Host Club, Ling Yao in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Natsu Dragneel in Fairy Tail. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2017) - Astronaut (ep76), Haechi (ep76) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Aiden (ep14), David (ep14) *Ben 10 (2016) - Camper#2 (ep6), Grey Matter *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Elfonso (ep61), Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Baatar Jr. 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Armand D'Argencourt/Darkblade (ep12), Mr. Kubdel, Xavier Ramier/Mr. Pigeon (ep2) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Crowd, Hot Dog Vendor, Skeletal Mummy *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Porter Geiss 'Movies' *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Accel World (2013) - Crimson Knightbolt *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Phil Barnett/Zahhak *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Trillram *Aquarion (2008) - Jun Lee *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Akira Kaibuki *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Kinji Toyama *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Kinji Toyama *Attack on Titan (2014) - Marlo Freudenberg *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Satyajit Shyamalan *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Satyajit Shyamalan *Bleach (2014) - Moe Shishigawara *Blood Lad (2014) - Roy (ep11), Territory Crasher (ep1), Tobi *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Hikaru Asahina *Chaos;Child (2017) - Takumi Nishijo (ep1; Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Toki Fujiwara *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Allen Walker, Millennium Earl (eps29-36) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Allen Walker *Dagashi Kashi (2016) - Kokonotsu Shikada (Announced) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Shouma Ameku *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Rozenmann *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Teruteru Hanamura (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - "Truth" *Fairy Tail (2016) - Natsu Dragneel *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Ling Yao *Gosick (2017) - Wong Kai (ep13; Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Kurosu Ouma (ep20), Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Shimomura *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Shimomura *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Shiro Iori, Driver (ep4), Ryosuke Todoroki (ep8), Taro Genbu (ep14) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Judar, Additional Voices *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Male Student A (ep2) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - Academy Student (ep246), Animal Path's Former Body (ep127), Atsui (ep269), Bando (ep224), Better A (ep170), Bird-Masked ANBU (ep160), Child (ep238), Cloud Ninja (ep246), Communications Team Ninja (ep280), Crowd Member#2 (ep181), Dodai, F (ep296), Gataro's Subordinate (ep226), Ghost Ship Crew B (ep225), Guy's Team Member (ep357), Headquarters Ninja (ep330), Hinoe (ep356), Inabi Uchiha (ep358), Kakashi's Student (ep360), Katazu (ep181), Kid (ep327), Kinoto, Komushi (ep319), Korobi (ep182), Kurenai's Father, Leaf Ninja A (ep161), Leaf Ninja Attacker A (ep172), Man's Voice (ep173), Mawashi Dokuraku (ep160), Noble Cat (ep189), Rogue Ninja in Novel (ep174), Saiken the Six-Tails (ep329), Stone Ninja (ep190), Suika (ep236), Villager#1 (ep187), Watase, Young Killer Bee, Young Might Guy, Yudachi *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Bankuken Shop Clerk (ep1), Henchman (ep3), Hidden Leaf Villager (ep1), Hidden Leaf Villager (ep4), Jiraiya (ep46), Rogue Ninja (ep2), Suigetsu Hōzuki (ep47) *No-Rin (2016) - Roriita (ep8) *One Punch Man (2016) - Charanko (ep10), Crew (ep11), Drive Knight (ep12), Pudgy Guy (ep9), Surfer Guy (ep8) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Hikaru Hitachin *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Jadeite *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Tomoe Yagami (Announced) *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Koichi Kuwashima (ep9) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Lucifer *Sailor Moon (2014) - Jadeite *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Takatora Todo (Announced) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Shinichi Ishibashi (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Prince Raj Shenazard (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Death the Kid *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Carpaccio (ep16), Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Nobuyuki Sugo/Oberon *The Future Diary (2013) - Aru Akise *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Ayato Kirishima *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Ayato Kirishima (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Yashamaru *Toriko (2013) - Takimaru *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Cherries (ep1), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Ling Yao 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Kimihiro Watanuki *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Cheng-Long Liu *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Natsu Dragneel *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Luche Lazarus *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Hiruko *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Friday/'Noble Savage 007' 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Hikaru Asahina (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Italy *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Italy, Italy Cat Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Boldur *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Middle Class Citizens *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Edwin VanCleef *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Necromancer *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Smite (2012-2013) - Lil'Mana, Vamana *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Shirotaka/'Leolm', Man *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Teruteru Hanamura *Demon Gaze (2014) - Lezerem Rantile *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Android#19 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Android#19, Tarble *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - Soldier, VS Announcer *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Jaco *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Android#19 *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Android#19 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Android#19 *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Android#19 *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Citizen (Male) B *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Imperial Comm Officer, Imperial Trooper *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Male Morgan *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#8 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Romeo Leoni, Jephthah Claudius *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Julius Wiseman, Lancard Mute, Leitch, Man *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Shikadai Nara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Obito Uchiha, Youth *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Akito Saeki, Goldman, Kaito Saeki *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Junnosuke Kitagawa/'Lunch', Man *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Jungo Torii, Proctor *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Gaston *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Rowen J. Ilbert *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Rowen J. Ilbert *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Ceylan/Tributon Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (110) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (92) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2017. External Links *Todd Haberkorn on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors